the god of illusions puppeteer of life rewrite
by immortal1145
Summary: It is a rewrite of the puppeteer of life but with a new plot; Naruto loses someone important to himself in his childhood, meets his tenant and lives a new life outside of the leaf. But the question is will he forgive the leaf or will he seek its destruction?


_**The god of illusions : the puppeteer of life rewrite.**_

 **Chapter 1 :**

Today was October 10th, the day most had recognized as any other ordinary day just like any other as the citizens and shinobi of Konoha settled down and began to drift to sleep as the midnight slowly began to approach them.

However none of the residents of Konoha were prepared for the surprise attack by none other than the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Roaring as loudly as it could it began to tear into the village as its shinobi began to rush towards the fox and protect their homes and families.

As that happened the village civilians as well as the younger generation of leaf shinobi were taken underground, though the younger shinobi's against their will since they wanted to protect their homes.

"We can help fight, don't make just sit stand here and watch," a seventeen year old raven haired girl with red eyes declared as a man of similar features stood a little in front of her, just out of reach of the barrier they were being kept behind.

"This fight is for the older generation. If we fail then it will be up to you, the younger generation to carry on our will of fire and protect the village."

"Kurenai," he said looking at the raven haired girl. "Become a great kunoichi and makes me a proud father and a proud grandfather one day," he said before he disappeared into a swirl of leaves, intent on joining the fight to protect the leaf from the rampaging biju.

Kurenai shook a little angrily as her father left and let a stray tear go down her face before a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she saw Asuma Sarutobi, a seventeen year old recently promoted Jonin give her a look that said 'believe in him and follow his words.'

Not liking it she nodded her head in agreement despite still not liking it. Beside her, her fellow graduation class members and current Anbu Kakashi Hatake and his self proclaimed eternal rival Might Gai stood their silently as they observed the beast attacking their home with emotionless looks on their face.

Despite that she knew they along with everyone else all had the same feeling of wanting to do their duty and not feel so useless against the Kyuubi.

 **Scene Change**

The day our story began, was October 10th, to Minato Namikaze this started off as the best day of his life. The yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze started his day off by finding out that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze, had gone into labor. Minato had prepared for this day. Minato knew his wife was due any day,

At this point, Minato's day had started to get bad. He knew his wife was a jinchuuriki so he had stayed with her during the birth process to keep her seal intact, but then something had gone wrong.

Kushina had just given birth to their son Naruto and their daughter naruko, when a masked man entered through the barrier Minato set up. The masked man took Naruto away from Kushina so he could take Minatos attention away from her. The masked man did this so he could release and use the kyuubi that Kushina contained to destroy the leaf village.

After the masked man had separated Minato and Kushina, he removed the Kyuubi from Kushina. The second the Kyuubi was released; he attempted to kill the masked man. Minato arrived at the scene to see Kushina clinging on to life. The stress from childbirth and the Kyuubi being removed practically killed her.

Upon moving Kushina and Naruto to a safe place, Minato went to the village to stop the Kyuubi. When he arrived, the masked man approached him and the two engaged in a fight that Minato quickly won. By winning, Minato separated the masked man from the Kyuubi. Here Minato learned that the masked man was Madara Uchiha.

After the Kyuubi was released it started to destroy the village looking for Madara Uchiha. Seeing no other way to save his family and his village from the Kyuubi, Minato made the choice to get Naruto from where he hid him. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, which killed him in the process, but before Minato died he thought of everything he had done, everything he wouldn't be able to do, and everything he could have done.

Even after all that had passed through his mind, Minato was proud of all the choices he made. He realized with his dying breath that what he had done was the price he had to pay to maintain the peace, the price being his life. but he hd no way to foresee that those very sme choices would cause his son Naruto so much suffering, but to understand that we must go back few minutes before Minato's death.

 **Scene Change**

"Minato, what are you doing?" Kushina screamed as Minato Namikaze grabbed Naruto from her hands.

"The masked man who attacked us will soon be back to attack once again, Kushina. Naruto needs the power of the Kyubi to be able to face him off." Minato stated as he activated his prize jutsu, Hiraishin, teleporting the family of three to someplace else.

In a clearing in the forest near where the Kyubi was rampaging, where there was an altar in place. Minato placed Naruto on it and prepared to used an Uzumaki Juinjutsu **(Cursed Seal),** the Shikki Fuin **(Reaper Death Seal)**. It was a seal that was in the fuinjutsu notes that the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Uzumaki Mito had given to Kushina in hopes that the girl would continue the art.

Unfortunately, Kushina was too hot-tempered for the art and prefer the flashy ninjutsu and body moving ken and taijutsu. So, she gave all the notes to her husband, Minato, who appreciated the contribution which allowed him o advanced the Nidaime Hokage's Hiraishin to the point where it became his signature technique along with the rasengan.

Kushina was helpless to stop Minato as she was low on chakra and vitality due to the Kyubi being ripped from her body. As Minato clapped his hands and the Shinigami was summoned, the spectral deity then raised it's hands and the Kyubi separted into two smaller versions. Both versions were then sealed into Kushina and Naruto respectively.

Kushina then felt her chakra reserves powered up big enough to allowed her to heal and move once more. She stared into Minato's eyes as the Shinigami began to siphon Minato's soul out of his body. "I placed the Yang chakra into you to allowed you to heal enough to watch over our son, Kushina. Raised him into a respectable Konoha shinobi, won't you my love." Minato let out his last words before he fell to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Where Minato's body was standing was a blue humanoid outline before the Shinigami then grabbed it and opened it's mouth and placed the outline in it's mouth and swallowed before disappearing as it's duty was over. Kushina stumbled over to the altar and what she saw shocked her. In the place of Naruto's Uzumaki red hair was a bright yellow hair color,same as his father.

Naruto then opened his eyes to show the same cerulean color as Minato. Kushina's loss of Minato combined with the radical physical change of Naruto led to have an irrational realization.

If she had the Yang chakra in her, then Naruto had the Yin chakra. Yin chakra was said to be made of the soul's spiritual energy, which meant that the Kyubi was the one who change Naruto's look to mock her, to have the one final laugh. Kushina couldn't take the supposed mocking to the point where she intended to choke the hours-old baby.

As her hands were closed to Naruto's neck, a pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists. Kushina looked to see it was Sarutobi who had stopped her, "What do you think you're doing, Kushina?"

"I'm avenging my husband and child which the fucking beast stole from me. I want my vengeance!" Kushina screamed, insanity reign in her eyes.

"I can't allow that, Kushina. You're still in grief so take a moment to rest before doing something you'll regret." Sarutobi warned.

"You're either with me or against me, you old monkey. Which is it?" Kushina laid down the ultimate ultimatum.

"It's no choice Kushina, I can't allow an innocent child to die for something he carries in him."

"Fine then, I quit being a shinobi." Kushina then turned around and stormed off. As she took a few steps, she turned her head to look back at the Sandaime Hokage, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to leave and take my dughter with me. I won't go against Konoha since it would destroy Minato's memories."

 **Time skip six years.**

It had been six years since the kyubi attack and Naruto, a tall, for his age child with tanned skin, one grey eye, the other crimson and short spiky blonde hair. His hair is left wild and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. he wore a long-sleeved, dark blue top with a furry collar and long, dark blue pants. Naruto had a life that was to say the least, shitty, he had been stabbed and hurt in more ways than one in the last year of his life, but that did not equal what happened on his fifth birthday, you see Naruto was adopted by a very wonderful women named Unohana Retsu, Unohana had the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Med nin corps outfit she was a part of. Her hair was long and was always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. And if you are stupid then the reason for the use of the past tense was because she had been dead, raped and killed in front of him by the teme of temes, Uchiha fucking fugaku. Then the red eye bastard and his cronies thought it would be funny to set him on fire. After that the little bastard called the anbu, and instead of helping him, the masked fucks decided to take him to HQ and have fun skinning him, after leaving him skinned of all his skin for a whole month, they chopped of his arms and legs and enjoyed themselves with his anus. To top it off they cut off his dick and tossed in the woods.

Now all that was no what pissed him off, NOOOOOOOO, what pissed him off was that Sarutobi Hiruzen, tried to make everything disappear, like it never happened, the ANBU that had their fun with him were all killed and he tried to make him forget all about his mother with the help of a Yamanaka. But the Uchiha had nothing done to them, they got away with murder, MURDER can you believe it.

But there was a silver lining in all this, you see the amount of chakra used by the kyubi to heal him was so great that it forced a connection betwwen him and his tenant and now he had another mother figure, the kyubi herself or as she liked to call herself Kurama. Another effect was the awakening of another bloodline hardwired to the DNA of all the children of the Rikudou Sennin, also means the Uchiha the Senju and the Uzumaki, it needed a very strong stimuli to activate as well as a strong body to handle it, It was called the **Rin'ne no roku rerumu no me (eye of the six realms of Samsara):** it is naruto's crimson eye, it allows Naruto access to six powerfull abilities named after the six paths. Anyway after the awakening of the eye, Kurama decided to teach him all she knew about being a Shinobi, begining withe Chakra control and taijutsu. Anyway enough about the past, it was time for the present, Naruto had decided to take revenge on all the Uchiha clan for what they did to his mother, so here he was, at night in front of the Uchiha clan compound, it was guarded by two Uchiha clan members, but he passed by them without them ever seeing him pass by their side, Naruto looked normal except his red eye which had the kanji for one in it, that was the ability of the **_Jigokudō_** **(** **The Realm of Hell)** , also known as the Naraka Path and grants Naruto the power to create real illusions capable of manifesting in the physical/real world. This power is a form of reality-warping, but the illusion must be preconceived before the power manifests. Of course Naruto was in no way capable of making illusions real as he was right now so he had to make do with the ability to cast very convincing illusions, just like he was doing right now, the **Jigoku no sakkaku: Kiri no yume (Hell's Illusion: dream mist)** which made people subconsciously block Naruto from their senses and memory after meeting him. However there is a weakness to the genjutsu, if one person is able to see him, everyone present will become able to. In other words it allowed him to make people look the other way. He made his way to the Uchiha clan main gardens and saw his reason for being here, a mild-featured eight year old child with brown hair swept back, with a strand hanging down his face, alongside very manacing eyes. The child was dressed with a black kimono with the Uchiha clan on the back. His eyes were the sharingan with one tomoe in each one, his name was Uchiha Aizen and he was the next Uchiha Itachi. At the age of seven he unlocked the Sharingan and now a year later he already had a single tomoe in each eye. He was practicing the Fire ball jutsu near the River. Naruto did not really care who he was, but who his father was, Uchiha Kaname, one of the most influencial people in the Uchiha clan. How he knew, well His predecessor, a woman called Kushina or something was friends with the Uchiha clan head's wife and had access to such juicy details. Well let's stop living in the past, let's focus on the present, Aizen so focused on his training did not see Naruto behind him not that it mattered since Naruto WAs using his **Kiri no yume,** when he suddenly felt a prick of a needlein his arm, he looked at it and saw a senbon, he tried to reach but what was just an annoying prick soon turned into an excrutiating pain tyhat made impossible for him to even scream in pain, after a few agonizing seconds the Uchiha fell to the ground dead. Naruto sighed and undid his jutsu. It was called **Jigoku no sakkaku: Dokusatsu mitsubachi (Hell's Illusion: poisonned bees)** It increases the targets pain perception infinitely until death, turning even a small harmless senbon into a killing blow. However, if the target were someone who has a high pain threshold and was able to break the genjutsu before the shock led to death then the jutsu would unravel. Also, there is no effect on opponents who can cut off their pain sensors. The greatest advantage to Poisoned Bees is its ability to finish an opponent with the tiny prick of a pin. Poisoned Bees also only leaves behind a nondescript wound that would be hard to link as the cause of death. When faced with a victim of Poisoned Bees, poison then asphyxiation would be assumed, but the corpse would leave behind no evidence for either hypothesis. For assassination purposes, Poisoned Bees is a superb illusion. Seeing his job done Naruto decided to leave the grounds the same wway he came in.

 **Time Skip one year: seven years after kyubi attack.**

The last year has been very satisfactory to the blonde jinchuriki, he had achieved more control over his bloodline, managed to make his plans for the Uchiha clan move forward and he was also getting ready to leave Konoha as well, his mother figure Kurama had ben very helpful.

speaking of his plans for the Uchiha, his plan was spot on, it seems that when the Hokage's med nins tried to do an autopsy to the Uchiha kid he killed they came back with nothing, that made the Uchiha clan very furious and distrustfull of the current regime and under the leadership of Kaname they started preparing a coup against the current Hokage and the village. That was Naruto's plan, you see Kaname had half of the council in his back pocket, either through political favors or the fact that they wouldn't be on the council in the first place if he did not allow it. Now seeing his only son killed had made the man very paranoid since the best med nins in the elemental nations were unable to diagnose what killed his son, that made the man think inside job, then think Hokage and finally he had managed to make the majority of the clan on board with his plan of the coup. Well he was right about it being an inside job, but he was wrong, it was not a useless old man that was doing it, nor was it an overzealous war hawk that wanted to rule konoha and make it in his image but it was him, HIM, Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of Kurama, the kyubi no yoko and the one who had his mother raped and killed by these bastards. Anyway, the Uchiha clan coup was not going to happen, since the hokage, may his soul rest in the deepest pits of hell, had two whistle blowers named Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. Shisui had a plan to use his mangekyo Sharingan on the Uchiha clan to stop them from going through with it but Naruto could not allow that to happen so here he was tailing Shisuii while using his trademark genjutsu the **Jigoku no sakkaku: Kiri no yume (Hell's Illusion: dream mist).**

 **scene change.**

Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. In the anime, however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Said Uchiha was watching the village after a meeting with the Hokage and his advisers.

 **flash back**

Shisui was kneeling in front of the four most influencial people in konoha, the first starting from the right was Homura Mitokado, in his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. by his side was Koharu Utatane, In her youth, Koharu was a beautiful kunoichi with dark eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Her shinobi outfit consisted of a simple black outfit, a grey breastplate, arm guards, fishnet tights with a skirt over it, a pouch strapped to her back with bandages, and regular shinobi sandals. In her old age, she maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time. The third person was Hiruzen Sarutobi, The only consistent physical feature Hiruzen has displayed has been his below-average stature, all his other attributes having changed over the years: During his youth he was tan-skinned and had dark brown, spiked hair, adding a small goatee to his look after becoming Hokage; Towards the end of his life his skin is lighter, his hair is grey, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. While Shisui respected all the people present it was the last person that had him on edge, situated on Hiruzen's left was Danzo Shimura, Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces. As Shisui was continuing with his report Danzo kept his eyes closed.

"... as it stands, the coup is still in motion." stated Shisui dutifully.

"I see.." said Hiruzen, Danzo oppened his eyes and turned to his old rival and said

"Hiruzen what's your plan now?If we remain idle for too long it's going to be late." as he saw the lack of reaction for Hiruzen he continued "Look, as the head of the village, sometimes it's necessary fo you to make hard decisions. Isn't now the time to do just that." and he waited for the Hokage's answer but was interrupted by Shisui who said

"please wait" causing all to look at him "If I may, I think I have an alternative, there is a plan I'd like to try if you let me." now that caused Hiruzen to ask

"a plan you say?" but Danzo said " This is a waste of time, there are no other options right now" Hiruzen ignored the warhawk in favor of listening to Shisui

"what is this plan Shisui."

"I will use my mangekyo Sharingan on the clan" said Itachi causing all the elders and the hokage to be surprised before hiruzen said

"do you truly realise what you are saying? You will forever be branded with the sin of using the jutsu against your own clan."

"I understand, but still it's worth protecting what I hold dear. Lord third please." causing Hiruzen to sigh before he answered

"If you believe in this, I won't stop you. Do what you must." Shisui sighed in relief before bowing and said

"thank you sir!"

"however'" continued hiruzen "you may step back and cancel your plan if you change your mind. Remeber, there is still time for all of us to think about other alternatives. Understood Shisui." Shisui left after that and now one saw the scheming look in Danzo's eyes.

 **scene change.**

Uchiha Shisui was not having a good day. First he found out that the coup d'etat was going to take place tomorrow, then he had to miss his student's birthday party because he had to report the the Hokage and the elders, then he is given the order to place the Uchiha clan head under his genjutsu to control him, and now before he could make it to the Uchiha Compound to preform his mission he was intercepted by Danzo.

Shisui had already known that Danzo would have some kind hidden agenda so he was ready. This fact alone was the reason that Shisui still had both of his eyes. Danzo had tried to give him some kind of speech about protecting the leaf his own was and came at him with the intention to steal his eye. However Shisui caught his wrist and put him under a powerful Sharingan genjutsu. He knew it wouldn't last though.

As soon as the Uchiha activated his Sharingan he noticed the chakra in Danzo's right eye. It was the same chakra color as a Sharingan. Shisui immediately realized that the only reason that Danzo would have the Sharingan was to use the Izanagi, a forbidden jutsu of the Sharingan that allows the user to alter fate. However the cost of using it is blindness in the eye that was used.

He quickly **Shunshined** to his left and sure enough the Danzo that he was looking at disappeared and another reappeared right behind where he used to be standing.

"How did you manage to see through my Izanagi" Danzo asked annoyed.

"Did you really think that any illusion could escape my sharingan?"

The one-eyed man sighed, "I suppose I'll have to approach this differently then."

Danzo signaled for his ROOT to come out of the shadows and appear before him.

Five shinobi wearing blank porcelain masks and redular ANBU attire **Shunshined** onto the battleground.

"Danzo..." growled Shisui

"All of you juts stay back" said the war hawk to his drones.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you standing in my way!?"

"Kotoamatsukami... a visual jutsu that creates false experiences. Such a great power, but what a wast to use only to stop a coup. How unfortunate that an Uchiha doesn't know how to use the Sharingan. If you used your visual prowess on your clan... as long as the Uchiha clan exists, it's highly doubtful that another coup can be avoided. And even if it worked it would be just for this instance. There is no guarantee that the same thing will not just happen again. On the countrary, it probably will happen again. Sooner or later, the village will have to deal with the Uchiha clan. If so by exterminating the Uchiha clan now... the future of the village will be assured, don't you think?"

"Danzo, you were planning this all along..." growled shisui but the warhawk just lookled at the sky before saying

"this is all for the sake of attaining true peace for the village" then he looked at Shisui and said "Shisui... don't worry. I will make good use of your eyes." and then he charged Shisui who quickly draws his tanto and counterattacks. After a few minutes of high speed taijutsu between the two shinobi, where both shisui and Danzo proved their metel as superior shinobi both fighters jumped back and strted breathing heavily to reagain their breath, after a few seconds Danzo said

"How persistent, you have clearily earned your reputation as the strongest Uchiha. I suppose I must force an opportunity upon you" and he made a signal for his drones to attack Shisui. They threw Kuni nd Shuriken at him but Shisui used his tnto to get rid of them but he didn't realise the warhawk sneeking up on him until it was too late and the elder had his eye, but Shisui ws not ANBU for nothing and using a smoke bomb mnaged to give them the slip.

 **Scene Change**

The sun had set and itachi was worried. Shisui had never been this late. he heard movement in the trees above them.

"Is that you Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"Come!" Shisui said, still not visible. They went to the Naka river, where he knew Shisui would be. he found him looking at the waterfall on the other side. They walked up to him and faced his back.

"It's too late to stop the Uchiha's uprising. If civil war breaks out, then it will undoubtedly lead to a full scale war. I was going to stop the uprising with my Kotoamatsukami but, Danzo took my right eye." He turned around showing his face with one less eye. "He doesn't trust me. He intends to protect the village his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I know he'll come after my left eye soon enough. Itachi, I'm giving it to you.". Shisui ripped his eye out of its socket. Itachi's eyes widened and then got a sad look. ' _Shisui…'_ he thought. Itachi held out his hand and Shisui dropped his eye into it. Naruto closed his hand. "You really are the only one I can trust. Protect the village and the honour of the Uchiha name. Itachi I'm going to give you something as well. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Shisui, you can't." Itachi said in a begging way.

"It's alright. I've already left behind a note." He began walking back towards the river.

"Wait! Shisui!" Itachi yelled.

"Don't stop me." He smiled and leaned backwards with a smile on his face. ' _If you're my friend, my brother, you'll trust me.'_ Itachi ran to Shisui to try and grab his hands, only to fall short and watch brother fall into the Naka river with the smile never leaving his face.

"Shisui! Itachi yelled. His body disappeared in the currents.

"Shisui…" Itachi muttered, he then started snickering until it turned into full blown out laughter before he said "man for the strongest of the Uchiha he sure is naive. But never the less Rest in peace. Shisui." Itachi then turned into dark smoke before revealing a smirking Naruto who had his red eye glowing with the kanji for one in it. Then the kanji turned from one to three before a crow with the same kanji in its right eye came and landed on his arm, Naruto looked at the crow before saying

"What is the matter karasu chan" after hearing the crows response Naruto said "I see well let's go home tonight was quite tiring if I say so myself but still it was fruitfull right kaa chan"

" **Hai Naruto kun, now let's get you home using both the jigokudo and the** **The Realm of Beasts ( _Chikushōdō) that_** **grants you the power to control all animals is no small feat especially for one so young.** " answered the bijuu queen inside him

 **Scene Change**

Itachi is bowing on one knee in front of the Hokage and the village elders in his ANBU gear. He then started speaking.

"Shisui Uchiha was a core member of the Uchiha clan. His suicide demoralised them and lessened their fighting power all at once." He said emotionlessly.

"Are you saying that there was no other way but for Shisui to give his life? I shouldn't have pushed him." Hiruzen said regretfully. Danzo addressed the boy.

"There are a few among the Uchiha that believe that you two killed Shisui." Danzo said. Itachi responded.

"The ones who believe that are those who did not know that Shisui and we were working towards the same goal." He said just as emotionless as the warhawk.

 **Scene Change**

Itachi had a surveillance shift for the rest of the day and he came back to the Uchiha district. He met up with Sasuke, who had just finished training to achieve the Great Fireball Jutsu. They're both sitting on the edge of the wooden path going along the side of the clan, facing a pond. Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto. He is moping.

"Too-San only talks about you Itachi-Nii-San." Sasuke said. "He's always saying that you Itachi-Nii-San are the strongest." He conyinued sadly.

"You probably hate me." Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened and then became sad. "It's okay. Being the best isn't all it makes out to be. When you have power you become arrogant and isolated from the world. No matter who or what you were in the beginning. But with us it's different with us because you and I are flesh and blood. I'll always be there for you, even if it's just as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." His smile grew slightly. Sasuke clung to him and he hugged back. They were brought out of the moment by someone yelling if Itachi was there. Itachi walked out to the door. There were three Uchiha police force officers.

"I was on a mission but I'm here. Why are you all here together like this?"

"There are two people who didn't come to the meeting yesterday. Why didn't you come?! I understand that as an ANBU you have to complete tasks at random times but it still doesn't excuse missing clan meetings!" The first spoke up.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto asked calmly. He knew.

"We're here about Shisui Uchiha, who committed suicide by drowning himself in the river last night." The next one said. The one from before continued.

"Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting last night. You adored him like your older brother didn't you."

"I see, what a tragedy." Naruto said with his eyes closed. A note was passed forward. He read it. ' _This must be the note that Shisui left…'_ He deduced in his mind. It read ' _I got tired of missions. At this rate, the Uchiha have no future and neither do I.'_

"He was always the first one to volunteer for a mission if it benefited the clan. We're ordering an investigation. If you try to destroy the investigation request then we'll find out right away." Naruto scrunched the note in his hand. He narrowed his pitch black eyes dangerously at their retreating form.

"Why don't you say it more directly?" He asked in a sinister fashion. The three turned around with their sharingan active. "Are yoususpecting me?"

"That's right you damn brat."

"Listen up Itachi! Just try and betray the clan! You won't get off easy!" He finished. Itachi leapt forward at speeds none of them could follow. He kicked them all in the gut and sent them flying towards the wall. They bounced off and crouched on the floor in pain. Itachi walked up to them with a calm yet angry expression.

"You shouldn't make assumptions based on appearances. For instance you assumed that I'm a patient man. You overestimate your own abilities, while having no idea of the depths of my own."

"Shisui had been watching you Itachi. We couldn't ignore the strangeness of your behaivour after you joined ANBU. What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Fugaku asked as he stumbled upon the struggle.

"Itachi, stop what your doing it's not good to fight amongst your clan members." Itachi narrowed his eyes further. He pulled out a kunai and threw it into the wall exactly where the Uchiha symbol was.

"The clan, the clan, the clan. It's always about the clan. You've sealed your fates as you have mine." He said in a low angry tone.

"Such arrogance!" Fugaku yelled. The three police stood up.

"Enough of this. We won't threaten you anymore! Captain! Give us the order to restrain him!"

"Itachi-Nii-San, stop already!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi's eyes widened. He got down on his knees and bowed.

"I didn't kill Shisui. But I do apologise for all the things I have said improperly. I'm very sorry." Fugaku sighed and started walking away. So did the police officers. Sasuke is staring at Itachi with a worried look. He got up. Naruto, with his hair shadowing his eyes walked towards his bedroom. He passed by Sasuke without a word. He shut the door and left him there, still worried for his big brother.

Later on, to clear his head, Itachi went on a walk around the Uchiha clan. It was in this way that he discovered someone materialising inside the clan walls out of nowhere. He is wearing blue robes, a black and orange flame pattern mask and has long spiky black hair. He also carries a sword. He was there for about 3 seconds in total before he disappeared in a swirling vortex. Itachi was hidden behind a tree when he saw this but it was obvious that he left because he was being watched. He was also definitely a shinobi. It was evident by his presence. Naruto had found someone he would need to spy on for a while.

 **Scene Change**

"The Uchiha police force has been strengthening their armaments. What do you make of this?"

"Their hatred towards the leaf is growing stronger." Itachi stated.

"It seems we cannot ignore it anymore."

"Yes…" Itachi said.

"I need you to spy on the meeting that is taking place tonight. Notify us of everything."

"Understood." said the Uchiha.

 **Scene Change**

"The Uchiha clan intends to revolt against the Hidden Leaf." Itachi stated. The Hokage and elders eyes widened.

"You obtained proof of this?" Itachi looked sad at this.

"Yes, I did." Itachi said sadly.

"We cannot allow such a thing! If they are going to start a revolution and upsurp our power, we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of the Hidden Leaf!" Koharu yelled.

"Wait Koharu. Don't rush to such a decision." Hiruzen said.

"But Hiruzen. The Uchiha will not be dissuaded. We must take measures to avoid mayhem." Danzo added.

"Even if we do, facing the Uchiha will be no easy task. There has to be some kind of strategy we can use." Hiruzen hopefully said.

"There is no time to waste. We must strike pre-emptively!"

Hiruzen closed his eyes.

"The Uchiha are old comrades in arms. I want to settle this with words before force. I will come up with a strategy." He turned to Itachi. "Itachi. Buy me some time, however little it may be." the Uchiha nodded and left.

 **Scene Change**

"Despite what the Third said, if push comes to shove he will move to protect the Hidden Leaf. That's the kind of man he is. In that case even Hiruzen as the Hokage will have no choice but to take decicive measures. Whether it results in war or not, when the uprising happens the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent younger brother who have nothing to do with this. However there is a way to spare them before the uprising happens. If things come to pass, it is likely that they will learn the truth. And if he witness Leaf shinobi slaughtering their clan, then he will have a vengeful heart towards the Leaf. And unfortunately he will have to die as well."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi challenged.

"No. I just want you to make a choice. Either die among the Uchiha as traitors of the Leaf or align with us and save your younger sibling before the uprising happens and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha. Things must be stopped before they cause mayhem arises in order to protect the village and the world. The only shinobi who can be trusted with this mission is you. The double agent for the Uchiha and the Leaf. Itachi. There is no-one else."

Itachi,knowing he was backed into a corner, had to threaten,"Fine,I'll do it but you promise to spare the innocent. If you don't, I have enough dirty evidence to condemn Konoha to damnation."

Danzo rubbed his bandaged chin,"I apologize if my reputation leave something to not be desired but everything I do is in Konoha's name. You of all people should that as shinobi we have to get our hands dirty to allow someone else's hands be clean." Danzo raised his 'only' hand,"I swear on my love for Konoha and nindo that Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha will be harmed by my forces. I'll even throw in overseeing their well-being from the shadows if you do a task for me."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow,"That depends."

Danzo lowered his hand,"It's simple, really. When you become a nuke-nin, join the Akatsuki Organization,I've gather some intel that the man who attacked Konoha that night and brought this mess upon your clan is apart of this group."

Giving a signal,an ROOT Agent gave Itachi the files,"The documents in the front are verified but if you want to double-check,that's fine. The second half is inconclusive and nothing more than half-baked theories so take those with a grain of salt if you will."

Itachi asked,unsure of the man in front of him,"Why are you doing this?"

Danzo gave a small smile as he looked at the sun setting,"I know people think I want to rule Konoha with an iron fist but I want you to look at this place,Itachi. I want to defend this place allowing other children of the leaf to live happily as I once did before being exposed to the darkness of this world. I want to preserve their innocence for as long as I can. If that's at the expense of other countries then so be it."

Danzo turned back to face Itachi,"Now,do we have a deal?"

 **Konoha forest**

In the forest Itachi is trailing the mysterious man he saw in the Uchiha compound. He was about to go into a cave when Itachi called out.

"Hey!" He yelled as he dropped from the tree he was in. The man turned to him. "There's something I need you to help me with." Naruto said seriously. The man narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "I want you to help me exterminate the Uchiha clan." The masked person was now fully engaged in the conversation.

"How do you know about me?" He asked calmly.

"You slipped through extra tight Leaf security and went to examine the Nakano shrine's secret tablet. Only the Uchiha know its location. Since then, I've kept an eye on your movements, looked into what kind of character you are and what your ideology is." He replied calmly.

"Well then that saves me time. For you already know that I bear hatred towards both the Leaf and my own clan."

"I have terms. I will help you exact revenge on the Uchiha clan but you are not to harm the village itself. Nor Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha or Mito Namikaze. Meet me here tomorrow at dusk." He ordered.

"Fine. I'll be here." The man said

 **Dusk Next Day**

Before Itachi came to the forest. He gave Sasuke a scroll for a shuriken jutsu that he wanted them to master. He knew it would take them until at least nightfall. He wanted them to be absent during the massactre.

Itachi is meeting with the masked man who has identified himself as 'Madara'. Itachi was sceptical but at the moment he had no reason to persue with a questioning session.

"Tonight is the night." Itachi told him.

"Fine. I shall assist you as promised." Itachi started walking away. The man folded his arms.

"I'm going to help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal. Want you to close your eyes for that." Naruto stopped and turned to him.

"You want me to turn a blind-eye to whatever you're doing?"

"No. I just don't want you to try and stop it. If you can do that I guarantee I will not kill your younger sibling. I have no use for children without the sharingan."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? At this point I have no other choice but to trust you." He said grimly. He agreed. His resolve was set. He would kill the Uchiha clan. Become a criminal and eventually die by Sasuke hands to avenge the Uchiha name. He would choose hate in the place of love and disgrace in the place of honour. If he should find out the truth, he hoped that the memory of his hateful older brother would cause him to not believe it. He would need to seem as evil as possible and manipulative.

 **Nightfall Massacre Begins**

"I'm ready."Itachi and Madara began the Uchiha massacre the moment the sun had set. Most Uchiha didn't even get a word in before they killed every shred of feeling in his heart to slaughter them. They were his family and the ones who rescued him from darkness. Unfortunately they had become consumed by darkness and they had to be disposed of. He finally reached the place he was fearing the whole time. His house. The main house. He came in the back and into the living room. He found his mother and father sitting there as though nothing is happening. He walked over to them and unsheathed his sword. He raised his head to look at their backs.

"I see. So you've aligned with the other side."

"Too-San, Kaa-San. I…"

"I understand, Itachi." Mikoto began to tear up, not because she was going to die but because she had forced hee son to do this.

"You took this burden off my back and for that I am grateful. Just promise me one thing." Itachi looked at him and waited.

"Take care of Sasuke." Itachi began to tear up.

"I will." He said shakily. He was now shaking so much from sadness that he couldn't hold his sword properly.

"Don't fear. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you. You are a truly kind child." Itachi brought up his sword and stabbed them Fugaku through the heart as quick as possible, as for Mikoto he made sure to avoid anything important with his attack. A few minutes later he calmed down enough to stop crying. He sensed one chakra signature running towards the clan compound. He knew who it was. Itachi jumped across the rooftops and stood on top of a telephone poll. He saw Sasuke running towards the clan with excited and happy face. ' _I regret not telling you everything before it came to this.'_ He thought regretfully.

Afterwards Itachi went back to his parents room. He is standing over their corpses in the shadows waiting for Sasuke. A few minutes later he came in with horrified expressions because of the sight of his parents bodies.

"Itachi-Nii-San! Too-San and Kaa-San are both… I don't understand! Who would do such a thing?!" Sasuke yelled. He was silenced when a shuriken thrown by Itachi cut his sleeve and arm and hit the wall behind. He fell to the ground. Sasuke then realised who had killed everyone.

"Wh-wha-what have you done?" Sasuke asked stuttering.

"Foolish little brother. I almost pity you." He said in an evil monotone with his eyes closed. He opened them and made eye contact with them both. He used a **Tsukiyomi** to show him the events of the night for three days straight. he was screaming and crying at seeing their clan die and he screamed the most when he saw Mikoto and Fugaku being cut down. He fell to the ground with saliva flowing out of his mouths onto the ground and breathing heavily. he looked at the bodies of their parents and then up at Itachi with tears still falling freely. He looked down at the floor.

"Why? Why did you do this Itachi?" Sasuke yelled. he didn't use the honorific for obvious reasons.

"To test the limits of my own abilities." He lied with a perfect expressionless face.

"To test your abilities? You're telling me that's the reason why you butchered every member of our clan…?" Sasuke asked while trembling.

"It is of great importance." Sasuke's mind was now clouded with rage.

"You bastard!" He yelled as he got to his feet. He charged at Itachi. "You're out of your mind!" He was stopped by a gut punch that knocked the wind out of him. He stayed in the same position for a few moments, coughing. He fell on the ground again. Itachi took a step forward, startling Sasuke. Sasuke stood up.

"I'm scared!" he yelled and he ran outside the door. While running down the street Sasuke yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" he kept running and in front of them in an instant was Naruto.

"Please don't kill me." Sasuke begged. Naruto stared at them with no emotion.

"Foolish little brother. You're not even worth killing." He said coldly. "If you wish to kill me one day then foster your hatred. Despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly matter as this; by all means flee. Cling to your wretched lives. And only when you have the same eyes as me stand before again" He said with a small but cruel smirk.

"It's a lie. This isn't like you Itachi-Nii-San!" Sasuke said in denial.

"I have acted like the older brother you desire for one reason; because I wanted to discover how powerful you were. I needed to find worthy opponents to test the limits of my abilities. You have that unique potential. I slaughtered the Uchiha clan to test my limits but they were quite pathetic for a clan of so called 'elites.' But now there is you. An heir to the Uchiha clan. I can think of no better way to test myself." He said in a dark manner. Sasuke was so shocked he couldn't speak. This wasn't his kind and gentle older brother. It was a monster. "Now I've made you hate me. Now you have the desire to defeat me, which is exactly why I'm going to allow you both to live." He grunted in faked amusement. Don't you see? It's all for my own benefit. Sasuke, you may be one of the few people who can attain the powers of the upgraded form of the sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never heard of it. "However there is one specific requirement. You must kill the person closest to you." Itachi said, pretending to enjoy the looks of horror on their faces.

"That's a lie…" Sasuke muttered.

"Trust me it's easy. I've done it before." He smirked darkly. Sasuke's eyes widened when he recalled hearing about Shisui not attending a meeting and Itachi not being there either.

"You, killed Shisui-Nii-Chan?" Sasuke asked scared.

"Yes I did. because of that I am able to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. He also knew too much so I disposed of him." He lied with perfection. 'Mother _. You need to guide them away from that dark path. I'm only saying it to appear a hate filled person.'_ "In the Nakano shrine beneath the seventh tatami mat on the right side is a secret meeting place for the Uchiha clan. There you will find documents on the true purpose of the sharingan."

"True purpose?" Sasuke asked scared.

"If you learn to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan then you will be the second person in history to use its unique powers. To insure that happens…" He chuckled darkly. "That's enough reason to let you live". Itachi turned around and both children flinched at his movement. He turned back to them. "Foolish little brother. I already told you, you're not worth killing. If you wish to kill me, Foster you hatred. Despise me. Seek revenge. Sasuke. When you possess the same eyes as Madara Uchiha, come back and face me." He looked at them with a steel gaze and then jumped away.

Itachi was jumping from roof to roof when a kunai narrowly missed his leg. He turned back and saw Sasuke with a newly awakened one tomoe sharingan. He was breathing heavily. Sasuke threw a Kunai that just missed Naruto's face. He turned his back to them. Itachi looked back at Sasuke one last time. He couldn't take it anymore and tears fell silently. Sasuke passed out shortly after.

20 minutes later ANBU Team Ro along with the Hokage and Danzo appeared at the Uchiha compound. They were shocked at the fact that the most powerful clan in the village was slaughtered. Kakashi was wondering who could have done it.

"Who could have done this?" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Itachi Uchiha." Danzo replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Itachi? Why?" Kakakshi asked frantically.

"Itachi Uchiha despised the Uchiha clan. That is why he killed Shisui Uchiha and took his eyes, and caused fighting among his bretheren and then finally…he caused this atrocity."

"But why would he?" Kakashi asked to himself.

"Get to work!" The Hokage demanded.

"This solves everything." Danzo said as he walked up to Hiruzen's side.

"What does this settle? Don't you see the huge problem we're left with?!"

"I consider it very minor."

"Danzo, I cannot allow you to act on your own authority anymore. From this moment onwards, you are relieved of your duties as second in command!"

"But Hiruzen I did it for-"

"The good of the Hidden Leaf? Well the Uchiha clan was a part of the Hidden Leaf. Your Foundation and ANBU will be dissolved. I will deal with you later. Until then you are confined to your quarters." The Hokage said angrily. He started walking away. Danzo began walking in the opposite direction. Two of his ANBU then appeared at his side. The first one spoke.

"Danzo-Sama, the body count doesn't match up."

'What did you say?" he asked confused.

"It's like they disappeared into thin air." Danzo looked worried by this. He turned to the second ANBU who was giving him a weird vibe. Through one of the eye holes you could see one angry and hardened Sharingan eye.

"I witnessed everything." He started with a deep and serious tone. Danzo flinched. "And I will continue to watch. If you so much as touch my mother and Sasuke, I will leak classified village intel to every unallied nation." He ended darkly. He disappeared in a murder of crows.

"Damn you." Danzo muttered.

 **Scene Change**

While Itachi and the masked man were having fun wacking the Uchiha clan, Naruto was sneaking around the compound looking for any ones lucky enough to survive, to finish them off of course, he then reached the main family house and sensed the life of one Uchiha Mikoto, he then waited until Itachi left before he wentto Sasuke and injected him with a clear liquid, then he left for Mikoto and how do we say this, finished the job by stabbing the woman through the heart. Seeing his task complete and sensing the hokage and his ANBU coming, naruto decided to leave in a Shunshin himself.

 **Inside Forest**

Itachi met with Madara in the forest at the same place as the last two times.

"With that the Uchiha clan is done with. Let go." Madara said.

"I have one last thing I need to take care of." Itachi said emotionlessly. Madara narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. I'll wait." He sat down on a rock. Itachi jumped away from tree to tree to meet up with the Hokage.

 **Behind Hokage's Office Outside**

The Hokage is staring at the horizon contemplatively with a sombre look.

"I know you have something to say. No one else is with me." He spoke to Itachi who is behind him.

"Thank you for your consideration."

"First you have my gratitude. Civil war has been averted in the Hidden Leaf. Peace in the village has been maintained. "

"Yes." Itachi replied sadly.

"Still, I regret there was no other way."

"I'm sorry, Hokage-Sama."

" **I** am the one who must apologize. Henceforth you will be branded a rogue ninja who killed the clan that you were adopted into and be listed in the bingo book as an S-class fugitive, wanted dead or alive." Hiruzen said regretfully.

"That goes without saying."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't really know, maybe some missions and see the world at large perhaps."

"Sandaime-Sama. Will you swear to me that you will protect Sasuke?" He asked dangerously.

"Your younger sibling will continue to attend the academy and grow up to be Leaf Village shinobi. However I am unable to erase his hatred towards you." He spoke somberly.

"I am willing to bear his hatred." He said with conviction. The Hokage gained a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry it came to this. I only hope you can forgive me. Go."

"Yes, Sir." He vanished in a show of speed. The Hokage sighed. ' _The burdens placed on you only get worse, Itachi.'_

 **Back in The Forest**

Naruto arrived back in the meeting place.

"Are you finished?" Madara asked.

"Yes. Lets go." Naruto answered emotionlessly.

 **Scene** **Change**

Naruto just left onoha, he looked behind himself and saw the village, now he was finally free, free to be himself. After going through some handsigns and yelling **kuchiose no jutsu** Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Never to be seen until years later.


End file.
